


追逐

by styx



Category: Drive Angry (2011)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-01
Updated: 2012-08-01
Packaged: 2017-11-11 04:33:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/474552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/styx/pseuds/styx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>单篇。会计师最后一次找上弥尔顿。</p>
            </blockquote>





	追逐

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Chase](https://archiveofourown.org/works/473730) by [LilacNightmare](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilacNightmare/pseuds/LilacNightmare). 



标题：追逐（《The Chase》）  
  
原作：LilacNightmare  
  
作者博客：<http://lilacnightmare.livejournal.com/>  
  
翻译：styx  
  
原文网址：[http://archiveofourown.org/works/473730](473730)  
或：<http://www.fanfiction.net/s/7798392/1/The_Chase>  
  
衍生派别：电影《狂暴飞车》（《Drive Angry》2011，又译《怒火狂飙 / 愤怒驱使》等）  
  
配对：会计师（威廉·菲德内尔）/约翰·弥尔顿（ 尼古拉斯·凯奇）  
  
等级：PG  
  
摘要：单篇。会计师最后一次找上弥尔顿。  
  
弃权申明：没从这上头赚钱，角色不是我的，这纯属虚构。  
  
  


◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆  
  
  
 **追逐**  
  
著：LilacNightmare  
  
  
◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“你在这儿。”会计师走到弥尔顿面前，简简单单地陈述道。  
  
“我确实在这儿。”坐到他新偷来的汽车的车前盖上，弥尔顿承认。  
  
会计师拂去自己西装上看不见的一点污迹。  
  
“不逃吗？”  
  
“我厌烦了逃跑了。我只是不想待在那儿。”弥尔顿紧锁住他面前的高个儿男子的目光，注意到他脸上留下的伤疤。  
  
“我从未厌倦追逐你。”会计师坐到弥尔顿身畔的野马车前盖上，继续仔细地注视着他。  
  
“我知道。可到底为什么？”  
  
“我想我们都知道那答案，弥尔顿。”  
  
沉默在他们之间漫延。  
  
弥尔顿站起身，开始踱步，一手抚上脑袋。  
  
“好吧我会回去的。”他骤然止步，看向坐在他的车前盖上的黑暗天使。“可我不想再看到那段视频材料了。我受不了那个。还有派伯……我想要……我想要知道她会一直好好的。”  
  
“我没法儿保证后者，而你知道那点。不过我可以告诉你的是，你不会回去。在你上一遭逃脱时在尘世间做下的一切后，更别提你总是在逃。他不再想要你了。”  
  
他靠近睁大了眼睛的弥尔顿，脚下沙砾碾磨着鞋子沙沙作响。  
  
“你什么意思？”弥尔顿震惊地问。  
  
“你知道，弥尔顿，我或许永远不会厌倦追逐你，可我确实厌倦了这场游戏。我·玩·不·下·去·了。”  
  
会计师的怒气一阵沸腾，不等弥尔顿能够眨眨眼，他就粗暴地抓住对方的领口一把将他拽向自己。他的双唇猛地覆上弥尔顿的唇，很快他们便在贪婪的亲吻起彼此来。  
  
弥尔顿抽身退开，无言的，他俩走向他的车。一等上了车，他们便彼此望望。  
  
“你现在自由了，弥尔顿。我也是。”  
  
“同你一道的自由，我可以接受。”弥尔顿嗤笑道，接着再次亲吻了他的黑暗天使。将注意力转回到路上，弥尔顿疾驰而去，伴随着对生活的全新展望。  
  
  
  
  
  


~完~


End file.
